User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Celia's disguise for Episode 0! (Protectors of the Canonical Worlds)
In the world of the Protectors of the Canonical Worlds, whenever an agent enters a continuum to fix the problems caused by bad fanfiction, they must take on the forms of canonical races, as to not ruin canon themselves and make things even worse. Since in Episode 0, they're taking on the triverse, they have a lot of options. But with so little time, they had to act quickly. So.. They just chose these forms.. Don't worry, you won't have to see them decide on every little detail in the actual story..) So, let's start with Celia. Celia decided she'd be a D&D character. Oh, goodness... Name:Thalia Backstory:Once from the world of Dungeons and Dragons, she was sent to Earth to fight in the great war of the Gods (Chaos Will Reign). After the war was over, she and Gerald decided they'd stay here, because even if they returned, they wouldn't be able to reunite with their old party. Oh, and protecting ALL the world is better than just one. "Canonical" Side:Hero's Journey Class:Cleric Race:Human *Level:16 *XP:11000 *Str:14 (+2) *Con:16 (+3) *Dex:16 (+3) *Wis:20 (+5) *Int:12 (+1) *Cha:16 (+3) *HP:86 (Really pushing it, aren't you Celia? That's just BARELY feasible. single ability scores can be increased by 1 every 4 levels, so they can go beyond 18. But just how lucky is this cleric to have rolled this well, minus 4 score increases? Yes, the HP was auto-generated..) Domains:Sun, Knowledge --Spells-- Level 0 *Detect Magic (detect magical objects, up to 60 feet away! If you don't know what this will be used for, study the triverse lore!) *Mending (Something break a little? There, it's fixed!) *Light (Hey, she needs to navigate the caverns!) *Read Magic (self-explanatory) *Resistance (+1 to saves) *Virtue (+1HP temporary) Level 1 *Detect Secret Doors (because why not? Knolwedge domain spell) *Cure Light Wounds (specifically, 1d8+5 HP worth of them!) *Comprehend Languages (Celia, did you seriously forget about- Well, I guess you didn't have much time to think..) *Endure Elements (The Spearheaded Mountains can get quite hot! Who knows how hot it gets at its deepest..) *Detect Undead (Oh, you want to detect the Sue-phantom that way?) *Protection from Evil (Well THAT's useless now that we're not in a world with statistical alignments!) Level 2 *Consecrate (Using it to weaken the Sue-phantom, eh? I hope you remembered the material component...) *Make Whole (Congratulations-You can fix anything now! ...If it's a physical object. Sorry, that spell can't fix the canon for you!) *Owl's Wisdom (Wow. +4 Wisdom? Bringing you up to 24 Wisdom for those 16 minutes?) *Find Traps (Of course! Traps might be why nobody made it to the Immortalkiller!) *Cure Moderate Wounds (2d8+10 HP? Very good!) *Detect Thoughts (What? You don't want to Heat Metal instead? ..Okay, I guess that would be pretty useless. Knowledge domain spell.) Level 3 *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance (..You DO know you have to know about the place to see it, right?) *Cure Serious Wounds (3d8+15. You get the pattern yet? Good, because it's about to break.) *Dispel Magic (Just.. Why? You think that'll get rid of the Sue's influence? Are you a newbie?) *Locate Object (You do know that since you haven't seen the Immortalkiller canonically, you can't use it on that, right? Oh right, you didn't have time.) *Searing Light (Thalia'd definitely have used this back when she was destroying undead!) *Water Breathing (Finally!) Level 4 *Fire Shield (Finally you pick a Sun-domain spell!) *Cure Critical Wounds (4d6.. +'16'! See? Told you it was gonna break!) *Tongues (Look, I know it doesn't SAY it doesn't let you understand/speak divine languages, but I don't think it works for that.) *Freedom of Movement (Right! Don't want pesky magic effects preventing you from moving!) *Restoration (Of course! A way to undo the effects of those dangerous negative levels.. Anyone would want that!) Level 5 *Flame Strike (Wow! 16d6 damage?! Sun domain spell.) *Break Enchantment (I told you, spells don't work against Sue influence! Is this your first mission?) *Dispel Evil (Alright!) *True Seeing (Material component?) *Disrupting Weapon (More ways to destroy undead? Great!) Level 6 *Find the Path (Knolwedge-domain spell) *Wind Walk (Great choice!) *Heal (160HP, and diseases, AND mental effects? That's a full heal right there!) *Word of Recall (Now once you got what you need from that cave, you can just teleport back out, to anywhere you've been to before!) Level 7 *Sunbeam (Blindness AND 4d6 damage? Sun-domain spell.) *Control Weather (I guess you can use that to put it back where it should be in case the anomalies start affecting the weather!) *Restoration, Greater (Now your ability scores and ALL kinds of lost levels can be restored! But watch out for the XP cost!) *Resurrection (Well, that should help in case a character dies before they should!) Level 8 *Sunburst (6d6 damage, blindness, and can affect everyone in a 10ft radius. Sun-domain spell.) *Discern Location (Doesn't work on the Immortalkiller, you know.) *Antimagic Field (Don't you have anything better to use?) -------------- Alright, I thought it wouldn't be Avia 2.0.. But I underestimated the effects of leveling. In fact, I had to drop the level from the planned 18 down to 16 just to make it feasible that Celia could have planned this out in time! Well, time for feats! --Feats-- *Point Blank Shot *Quicken Spell *Heighten Spell *Precise Shot (Alright then!) *Extend Spell *Persist Spell *Empower Spell --Skills-- Okay, Thalia just used up all her skill points to max Spellcraft, Concentration, Sense Motive, and Diplomacy. Category:Blog posts